


Cover of Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had ended long ago, humans were replaced with zombies and those who were still alive fought every day for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of Scisaac Week, Crossover Friday. I crossed over with Resident Evil.

Scott was on high alert as he and Isaac walked down the street, claws extended and crossbows at the ready. It was dangerous for anyone to be outside anymore, but their food supply was depleting and it was Scott and Isaac’s turn to go find more.

The world had ended five years ago after a virus had been leaked from the Umbrella Corporation. It had started in Raccoon City, but even though the city was blown to hell, the virus wasn’t contained. Within months, the dead came back to life and the animals mutated. Even the werewolves weren’t safe from the T-virus. They lost Aiden, Erica and Boyd to the virus, as well as Melissa and the Sheriff. They had all lost so much.

Scott stopped suddenly when he heard the click, click, click of nails. He held his arm out, stopping Isaac as well. “Isaac.”

“I heard it.”

The clicking started up again, from an alleyway to their left. Slowly, Scott turned to look, his eyes flashing yellow. Out of the shadows, an infected Doberman jumped at them. It growled as it went for Scott, Isaac immediately jumping into action and shooting the creature.

It fell a few feet from the couple, and the two of them listened for the sounds of anymore. There was shuffling from behind them and Scott grabbed Isaac’s hand. “Quickly, they heard.”

They ran around the corner until they made it to the store. Isaac stood guard as Scott checked the place out. “It looks clear. Just remember, be quiet and be quick.”

Isaac slipped inside, and went to the first aisle they came across. They grabbed as many cans as they could and shoved them in the bags they had before going down another aisle and doing the same thing over and over until their bags were full.

Once their bags were full, Scott set his down for the moment. “Come here.”

Isaac set his bag next to Scott, and allowed himself to be pulled into the other wolf’s arms. They didn’t have much alone time, since their pack all lived in a small bunker they stumbled upon the previous year. Before that, they went from place to place.

“We shouldn’t,” Isaac whispered, as Scott kissed down his neck.

“You’re right,” Scott said. “But I want to.”

Scott led him to the bathroom, checking it to make sure it was safe before pushing Isaac inside and locking the door. Isaac pulled Scott to them, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. They fumbled in the dark, tearing at each other’s clothes.

When it was over, they laid in each other’s arms, hands running over each other as they softly kissed. Isaac didn’t want to leave, but he knew the pack would come looking if they didn’t get back. “We should go.”

Scott nodded; pressing his lips to Isaac’s one more time before they got dressed. They left the bathroom and grabbed their things, making their way outside once more. They made their way to the woods without much incident. They killed one more infected dog, and two zombies that got too close.

The woods were pretty empty. Only a couple of zombies roaming around, but nothing to worry about. They walked as quietly as they could, trying their best to not be noticed. They were almost to the bunker when Scott noticed a sudden increase of zombies.

“Isaac.”

“I know, let’s just walk a little faster.”

They didn’t get much farther when Isaac was suddenly grabbed and dragged back. He yelped out and shoved at the zombie, not noticing as two more approached. Scott shot an arrow at one, before shoving at another.

He grabbed Isaac who stumbled forward as the zombie that Scott pushed down grabbed his ankle. The couple fell to the ground and watched in horror as they were surrounded. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac. They didn’t have enough arrows for all of the zombies.

They kicked away as many zombies as they could as Scott fumbled for the knife in his pocket, stabbing any zombie that got too close. Isaac grabbed an arrow and did the same. They managed to take down five zombies before they heard a whistle.

Suddenly, zombies were dropping all around them and once they had all fallen, Scott and Isaac spotted Allison, bow in hand. Danny and Lydia were behind her, their bows also drawn. Slowly, the couple got up and grabbed their things, both of them visibly shaking.

They got back to the bunker and rushed inside, both Isaac and Scott being inspected for any bites. Besides a few cuts and bruises which were quickly healing, they were fine. Scott and Isaac collapsed on their bed, both of them still shaken.

What nobody saw was Allison hiding her arm from the pack.


End file.
